wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalisto
Kalisto made his WWE NXT debut at a live event on September 20, 2013, defeating Baron Corbin. In April 2014, Kalisto formed a tag team with El Local, which led to him making his television debut on the May 8 NXT, where the two defeated the Legionnaires (Marcus Louis and Sylvester Lefort) in a tag team match. On May 29 at NXT Takeover, Kalisto and El Local unsuccessfully challenged The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) for the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the July 17 NXT, Kalisto announced he and El Local had parted ways and the following week revealed Sin Cara as his new partner. Over the next weeks, Kalisto and Sin Cara won a tournament to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. On September 11 at Takeover: Fatal 4-Way, Kalisto and Sin Cara, now billed together as the "Lucha Dragons", defeated The Ascension to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions, their first WWE titles. They lost the title to Buddy Murphy and Wesley Blake on January 15, 2015. On February 17, 2015, Kalisto made his main roster debut on WWE Main Event by teaming with fellow partner Sin Cara to defeat Heath Slater and Curtis Axel. On March 30, Kalisto made his debut on Raw, when he and Sin Cara teamed up with The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) to defeat the WWE Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Tyson Kidd and The Ascension in an eight-man tag team match. At Elimination Chamber in May, the Lucha Dragons competed in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, however, they failed to capture the titles. The Lucha Dragons received another title shot on August 23 at SummerSlam in a Fatal 4-Way match, but were once again unsuccessful. In November, after Seth Rollins vacated the WWE World Heavyweight Championship due to a legitimate injury, WWE held a tournament to determine a new champion. After defeating Ryback in his first round match on the November 12 SmackDown, Kalisto was eliminated in the quarterfinals on the November 16 episode of Raw by Alberto Del Rio. On December 13, at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, the Lucha Dragons received another shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by The New Day in a triple-threat ladder match, which also included The Usos (Jey and Jimmy). The Lucha Dragons once again failed to win the WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 22 Super SmackDown Live!, where they were defeated by The New Day. After Sin Cara had been sidelined with a shoulder injury, Kalisto defeated WWE United States Champion Alberto Del Rio in a non-title match with John Cena in his corner on the January 7, 2016 SmackDown. Four days later on Raw, Kalisto defeated Del Rio in a rematch to win the WWE United States Championship, his first championship on the main roster and his first singles title in WWE. At the following day's SmackDown tapings, Kalisto lost the title back to Del Rio, following a distraction from King Barrett. Kalisto regained the title from Del Rio on January 24 at Royal Rumble, making him a two-time United States Champion. On the January 28 SmackDown, Kalisto made his first televised title defense against Neville, where he was successful in retaining the championship. On February 21, Kalisto defeated Del Rio two falls to one in a two-out-of-three falls match on the Fastlane pre-show to retain the United States Championship. Kalisto then accepted a challenge from Ryback for a title match at WrestleMania 32 over the question of whether a "good little man" could beat a "good big man". The match ended up taking place on the WrestleMania 32 pre-show with Kalisto retaining the title. On the April 11 Raw, Kalisto and Sin Cara entered a tournament to determine number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were eliminated in the first round by the Dudley Boyz. On the April 21 SmackDown, Kalisto was defeated by Ryback in a non-title rematch. With Ryback's win, a United States Championship match was set between the two, taking place on May 1 at the Payback pre-show, where Kalisto retained the title. On May 22 at Extreme Rules, Kalisto lost the title to Rusev. Kalisto received a rematch for the title on the May 26 SmackDown, but was again defeated by Rusev. On July 18, Kalisto and Sin Cara announced they were done as a tag team and were entering the 2016 WWE draft as singles competitors. On July 19, Kalisto was drafted to the SmackDown brand in the 2016 WWE draft. On the August 2 SmackDown, Kalisto participated in a three-way match to determine the number one contender to the WWE Intercontinental Championship, where he was defeated by Apollo Crews. After being injured, he returned to the ring at a house show on October 22. On the November 8 SmackDown, Kalisto faced the man who had injured him months earlier, Baron Corbin. Before the match, Corbin slipped on the ring apron and appeared to injure his leg, which led to Kalisto attacking the leg and the match being thrown out as a no contest. Afterwards, it was announced that Kalisto would face Raw's Brian Kendrick for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series with an added stipulation stating that should Kalisto capture the title, the entire cruiserweight division would move to SmackDown. The title match ended in a disqualification win for Kendrick due to him being attacked by Corbin, who afterwards also attacked Kalisto. A few nights later on SmackDown, Corbin cost Kalisto his match against The Miz for the WWE Intercontinental Championship by distracting him. On Talking Smack later that night, SmackDown Live GM Daniel Bryan made Corbin vs. Kalisto in a chairs match official for the TLC pay-per-view on December 4. At the event, Kalisto would be defeated by Corbin. Category:Mex-American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Illinois Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:United States Champions Category:RAW Superstars